


Ветер надувал паруса

by not_antisocial



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_antisocial/pseuds/not_antisocial
Summary: После первых двух месяцев жизни на плантации мозоли на руках уже не беспокоили Томаса. "Ко всему можно привыкнуть", – думал он, бессонными ночами разглядывая плохо сколоченный дощатый потолок в том небольшом домике, который был теперь его единственным пристанищем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Небечено. Ангст с ХЭ.  
> Написано под Harry Styles - Sign of the Times.

После первых двух месяцев жизни на плантации мозоли на руках уже не беспокоили Томаса. «Ко всему можно привыкнуть», — думал он, бессонными ночами разглядывая плохо сколоченный дощатый потолок в том небольшом домике, который был теперь его единственным пристанищем. Как сына благородного лорда, хоть и отвергнутого отцом и обществом, ему выделили место среди таких же отщепенцев высшего света, которых сослали подальше от глаз родственники, а не поселили в общем бараке для чернокожих рабов. Да и работа его отличалась от того изматывающего восемнадцатичасового труда рабов под обжигающим солнцем. Томас, как и другие жильцы небольшого деревянного домика на краю отгороженной территории плантации, работал гораздо меньше, но и это с непривычки слишком утомляло. Постоянный физический труд не давал времени и не оставлял Томасу сил обдумать свое нынешнее положение. Чему он был в тайне рад, страшась момента, когда нужно будет признаться себе, что отныне вся его жизнь пройдет так, и спасения ждать неоткуда. «Ко всему можно привыкнуть», повторял Томас своим собратьям по несчастью, но сам не верил своим словам.

***

После года на плантации Томасу пришло письмо от Питера Эша. Эта единственная весточка из того, другого мира одним только фактом своего существования всколыхнула в его душе почти угасшие надежды. Что, если отец сменил гнев на милость, что, если он сможет вернуться в Англию, сможет найти Миранду и Джеймса? Когда он дрожащими руками срывал печать с письма, сердце его бешено стучало от волнения. Но прочитав первый абзац, он отбросил письмо в сторону и прикрыл лицо руками, чтобы спрятать появившиеся слезы. Питер Эш с прискорбием сообщал "о гибели лейтенанта Джеймса МакГроу и миссис Миранды Барлоу, которые находились на захваченном пиратами британском корабле, следовавшем из Лондона в Бостон. Их тела не были найдены, но, без всяких сомнений, они, как и вся команда корабля, включая достопочтенного капитана Уокера, были убиты пиратами из Нассау».  
Мир для Томаса словно в секунду утратил краски, потерял четкость, сдвинулся с оси, на которой держалось все мироздание, и теперь уже ничего не имело смысла. В голове проносилось сотни мыслей, но главную из них он запомнил слишком хорошо, потому что после она постоянно напоминала ему о себе: «Если их нет, нет смысла бороться, нет смысла жить. Теперь я могу умереть». Еще несколько минут Томас стоял посреди комнаты, оглушенный потерей двух самых дорогих ему людей, ошеломленный и отчаявшийся. Вздохнув, он вдруг услышал, как его зовут на поле, услышал мерный стук молотка за окном, покрики хозяина на особо нерасторопного раба, — услышал собственные приглушенные рыдания, хотя до этого он и не осознавал, что плачет. Письмо все так же лежало на грязном полу комнаты кроваво-белым напоминанием. Томас бережно подобрал его, двигаясь словно в бреду, спрятал за пояс рубахи, и, утерев слезы, пошел работать.

***

После трех лет жизни на плантации Томас перестал вести отсчет своего здесь пребывания. День сменялся ночью, ночь — днем, но Томас не замечал этого, погруженный в свои печали, потерявший все на свете. Для Томаса вся жизнь теперь казалась лишь дорогой в никуда, по которой он вынужден брести, надеясь, что конец пути с каждым шагом все ближе. Мысль о смерти в его сознании теперь неотрывно была связана с мыслью о жизни, если можно было назвать жизнью то жалкое существование, которое он влачил на плантации.  
Работа на поле в сезон посадки и сбора урожая, когда на вес золота была любая помощь, чередовалась для Томаса с разборкой документации мистера Аддерли, хозяина плантации, который иногда брал себе в помощники кого-нибудь из бывших лордов. Только те редкие моменты работы за столом в кабинете мистера Аддерли, при ярком свете свечей вместо уже ставших привычными отблесков лучины, в окружении книг и картин, напоминавших о прошлой, потерянной жизни, Томас чувствовал в душе отголоски себя прежнего. Воспоминания о Лондоне теперь казались ему теперь позабытым сном, миражом страждущего в пустыне. Ничто в нем, ни внешне, ни внутренне, не напоминало больше того статного мужчину, что выступал перед парламентом Ее Величества, к чьему мнению прислушивались министры, в чьей гостиной собирался высший свет. Наследник титула лорд Томас Гамильтон умер, оставив после себя лишь оболочку, блеклый след минувших дней, раба и пленника.  
Иногда после вечеров в кабинете, когда мистер Аддерли не видел, Томас забирал из его кабинета несколько листов бумаги и перо, благо, достать чернила, на удивление, не составляло труда. Ночами Томас, словно в бреду, исписывал эти листы, часто, если не хватало места, начиная писать поверх еще не высохших строк, словно пытаясь выразить свои чувства словами, но не находя их. Он писал письма Джеймсу и Миранде, которые никогда не смогли бы их прочитать, писал, потому что боялся забыть о них, забыть об их любви, их истории.

***

После пяти лет, проведенных на плантации, Томасу казалось, что он сходит с ума. Лишенный смысла жить и бороться, он проводил каждый день в отрешении и апатии, покорно делая то, что ему говорили делать. Ничего не приносило ему радость, не заставляло сердце убыстрять свой ритм. Работа теперь стала лишь рутиной, поводом не вести ни с кем ненужных разговоров. Но и наедине с самим собой Томас старался не углубляться в когда-то любимые размышления об устройстве жизни и будущем. День грядущий представлялся для него сейчас лишь еще одним участком непаханого поля, еще десятком неразобранных счетов мистера Аддерли. Его чувства словно притупились, отошли на второй план, поглощенные безудержной апатией и ничто, казалось, не могло вызвать в его душе отголосок прежних стремлений и надежд.  
Теперь каждую ночь его мучали кошмары, заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту и со слезами на глазах. Во снах Томас видел серые стены Бетлемской больницы, холодные лица врачей и разочарованный взгляд отца. Чувствовал промозглый лондонский туман, окутывавший его, когда он покидал родной город, еще не зная, что никогда его больше не увидит. Ему снились окровавленные тела Миранды и Джеймса, лежащие рядом на палубе того злосчастного корабля, слышались крики пиратов, шум выстрелов и тихий всплеск воды, когда тела его любимых сбросили в море, поглотившее эту кровавую жертву. После таких снов Томасу долго лежал на своей продавленной кровати в кромешной тьме южной ночи, дрожа от сдерживаемых слез. Как только первые лучи утреннего солнца касались его полуприкрытых век, ночные кошмары отступали, чтобы вечером вновь вернуться.

***

После шести лет жизни на плантации Томас покидал то место, где провел столько дней и ночей в одиночестве и отчаянии. Он окинул взглядом бескрайние поля, где трудился, не покладая рук, посмотрел на еле заметную с такого расстояния крышу дома, служившего ему пристанищем. В груди его, впервые за долгие годы, разливалось приятное тепло, словно все чувства его возвращались к жизни, подобно тому, как набухают почки растений, почуяв приход долгожданного солнца.  
Повернув голову, Томас посмотрел на Джеймса, стоящего рядом. Джеймс улыбнулся ему по-мальчишески широко и открыто, как улыбался тогда, в прошлой жизни, и накрыл своей ладонью его ладонь.  
Ветер надувал паруса. 


End file.
